Forever and Always Together
by Frenchxtoastxmafia19
Summary: Brooke has just come back to Ipswich after 6 years and can't wait to see her old friends but she might find out they have changed a lot. Has her best friend changed all that much or is he the same Reid Garwin she used to know? Reid/OC  Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fic. So cut me some slack! I'm gonna try my hardest! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Don't leave again!

Spencer Academy. This is my new home now and it is just like I remember it all those years ago when we drove past it. This is the school my best friend goes to. I wonder if he will recognize me after 6 years of not seeing each other? Probably not because I was a brunet then and now I am a red head with black strips. My wardrobe is different and I act different now. I am kinda short and very skinny. I have a nose piercing and eight piercings in my ears. I wear corsets as tops and mostly skinny jeans. I have emerald green eyes and am not one to tolerate stupid people! They annoy me!

As i'm walking in the school for the first time, there he is. He sees me right away and just stares at me. "Hi Reid!" I say. "Brooke! I didn't think I would ever see u again!" he said as he engulfed me in a hug so hard that we both fell backwards in the grass.

We were both laughing so hard I couldn't breath and it hurt. Finally, we both stopped laughing and started staring at each other. He was beautiful. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black beanie and fingerless gloves sorta like mine except mine had chains on them. I looked at him and saw the boy who I always went to when I was growing up. The boy who was my partner in crime and the boy who I cried to when I first found out we had to leave Ipswich. He was the one who ran a mile after my car when it was leaving him. Reid was my first crush and the first boy I cried over. This was my Reid Garwin.

"Don't ever leave me again Brooke" Reid whispered in my ear. "I won't. I promise"

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it was only the first chapter in the story so there will be more! Please let me know what you think!

~gothgirl255


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I'm back and ready for a longer chapter! Enjoy!

disclaimer: check my first chapter!

Chapter 2: Meet the gang!

Reid and Brooke soon went in to find her dorm and put her stuff away. As they were unpacking, Brooke thought about the last time they were packing Brooke's stuff for a trip to California in the summer because Brooke had family there. She remembered that Reid had asked to help her pack for the trip...

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you think i could help you pack?" the 8 year old Reid asked Brooke. "Reid it's only for 2 weeks!" she said to him. "I know but...i just want to spend time with you before you go and leave me alone" Reid said as he started to get tears in his eyes. Brooke took note of his tears and thought it was really sweet of him! "You won't be alone. You have the other boys." Brooke whispered in his ear as she hugged him. "But...their not you. Their not my little Brookie who I love to laugh with and have fun with!" Reid said using a nickname he gave me. "But you could play with them until I get back!" she said feeling him rub his thumb on her back. She pulled back but said "But you can still help me pack if you want.". So they head upstairs and try to find a bag to put her stuff in. "They are just as fun as me you know." she said trying to reassure him. "No there not! They barely know how to have fun like we do!" he said as he watched he grab some shirts and shorts. "Will you just try to play with them please? Maybe you could show them how to really play ultimate tag. Please? For me?" she said. He thought it out a minute but then said "i'll try but only for you!".

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Earth to Brookie!" Reid said waving a hand in front of her face. It took a minute for her to figure out where she was but then she remembered that they are not 8 they are 17. "Oh sorry. I was just remembering the time you asked to help me pack for California." she said noticing that they were all done unpacking. "Well now that we are done, lets go see the rest of the boys. They really want to see you again. And you have to meet Sarah and Kate." Reid said grabbing my hand and locking my dorm room. He lead me to his new car and we headed off to see the boys.

* * *

><p>Once we got to a place called Nicky's we saw all the guys at a table. "Hi guys!" I said as they all got up and said there hello's to me. "Hi i'm Kate and this is Sarah." Kate said. "Hi i'm Brooke!" I said even though I could tell i wasn't gonna like Kate very much. Reid could tell too this so he said "lets go kick some butt in pool!" and he led me to the pool tables.<p> 


End file.
